Te amo tanto que solo puedo decirte, adiós
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Cartas que Edward escribió cuando abandonó a Bella en Forks, después del ataque que sufrió ésta por parte de Jasper. Cartas que ella nunca recibió, en las que Edward plasmaba sus sentimintos y su dolor por estar lejos de su único amor.
1. Primera semana

**Disclaimer: Los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama de éste corto relato es mía.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Mi amada Bella.

Hace ya una semana que mi familia y yo nos marchamos de Forks. Una semana ya. Siete días en los que no he dejado de pensar en ti.

Cada día me cuesta más estar lejos de ti, pero debo hacerlo, por tu seguridad, por tu vida.

Lo malo de ser vampiro es que no se puede olvidar, por mucho que lo intente, y yo no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de tu hermoso rostro al escuchar mi mentira. La mayor mentira y la más dolorosa que he contado nunca. Te dije que no te quería, cuando, lo que en realidad sucede, es que te amo más que a mi vida.

Todo es por mi culpa. Debí resistirme, debí alejarme de ti.

Yo seguiría solo, la soledad no era nada nuevo en mi vida, y tú seguirías feliz junto a Charlie, y… me duele con solo pensar que, si no nos hubiéramos conocido, en estos momentos tú estarías con otro.

Cuan egoísta soy. Me marcho y solo pienso en que no podría soportar que estuvieras con otro.

He pensado en alejarme por un tiempo de mi familia, necesito estar solo, necesito tiempo para pensar. En ti, siempre en ti.

Jasper no deja de disculparse cada vez que me ve. Se culpa por todo. Se culpa por mi dolor, por tu dolor, aunque el único culpable soy yo, por permitirte vivir rodeada de peligro. Un peligro que siempre supe que existía.

Se que nunca leerás esto pero quien sabe, tal vez algún día, consiga que la culpa no me mate como lo está haciendo en éstos momentos.

Se feliz.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Va dedicado a esas personas a las que una vez tuvimos que decir adiós. Por su felicidad. **


	2. Dos semanas y media

**Disclaimer: Los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama de éste corto relato es mía.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Mi amada Bella.

Sigo empeñado en mi tarea imposible. Dejar de pensar en ti.

Siento que, en cualquier momento, voy a desaparecer, lo cual causa más preocupación a mi familia. Eso me duele.

Jasper sigue disculpándose. Ya apenas le escucho. El daño ya está hecho y nadie puede hacer nada.

Alice no deja de mirar a ver si consigue verte. Está triste. No quiere hablarme sobre ello, pero no puede bloquearme todo el tiempo, por eso he decidido marcharme lejos de ellos.

Emmet intenta animarme. Lo estaba consiguiendo pero al final se marchó con Rosalie y me quedé solo. Otra vez.

Mis padres… bueno, ellos sufren viéndome vagar como un alma en pena, por decirlo de alguna manera. Otra razón para marcharme. No quiero causar dolor a nadie más.

Cuando me iré? Pronto. Donde? Aun no lo he decidido, lejos. Con quien? Solo, siempre solo. Con la única compañía de mis pensamientos, y mis recuerdos. Recuerdos felices en los que sale una única persona. Tú.

Espero que sigas adelante con tu vida.

Se feliz.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno, de nuevo estoy por aquí. **

******

**Sin poder olvidarte. Eres feliz? Entonces yo también.**

******

_**Livia Scofield Miller.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**


	3. Un mes

**Disclaimer: Los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama de éste corto relato es mía.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Mi amada Bella.

Creo que sigo siendo tan masoquista como cuando te conocí. Me he marchado dispuesto a olvidarte, pero no hay un segundo en mis largos días en que no piense en ti.

Me he alejado de mi familia, no podía verles por más tiempo sufrir por mí. Necesitaba estar solo. Pensar. Recordar que todo esto por tu bien y seguridad.

Me gustaría poder ir a Forks solo para poder comprobar por mi mismo que estás bien y que has seguido mi consejo: mantenerte a salvo y alejada del más mínimo peligro.

No se si realmente he hecho lo correcto al abandonarte. Abandonar es una palabra muy fuerte. Nunca me creí capaz de hacer algo así. Me costó mucho y, al mismo tiempo, poco tomar la decisión. Mucho porque mi corazón se partió al pensar que nunca volvería a estar a tu lado y poco porque así podrás llegar a ser feliz algún día, junto a alguien que pueda darte lo que no puedo darte yo: seguridad, estabilidad, hijos…

Hijos, algo que conmigo nunca podrás tener.

Tal vez haya echo lo correcto.

Se feliz.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Otra vez estoy por aquí!!**

*******

**Intentando olvidarte. Es lo mejor para los dos. Sobre todo para mí, que no puedo vivir sin ti.**

*******

_**Livia Scofield Miller.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**


	4. Tres meses

**Disclaimer: Los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama de éste corto relato es mía.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Mi amada Bella.

Tres meses han pasado desde que me marché.

Tal y como tenía planeado, me marché y me alejé de mi familia.

Pasé unos días junto a nuestros amigos de Canadá. Creo que, en vez de alegrarse por mi visita, han acabado por deprimirse por mi comportamiento. A penas fui a cazar, lo cual probocaba que mi comportamiento fuera más insoportable.

Entiendo que se alegraran al verme marchar, lo cual me apena más.

Como no iba a sentirme mal si Tanya no dejaba de preguntarme por ti. Se que no lo hacía de mala fe, pero aun así…

He decidido irme a África por un tiempo. Se que solo podré salir por las noches, pero no me importa. No hay nada que me incite a relacionarme con los demás. Yo solo quiero estar junto a una persona, y se que eso nunca va a suceder. Nunca más debo acercarme a ti. Por nuestro bien.

Espero que estés disfrutando de la época más bella de tu vida.

Se feliz.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**De nuevo estoy aquí.**

*******

**Cada día soporto mejor tú ausencia.**

*******

_**Livia Scofield Miller.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**


	5. Tres meses y medio

**Disclaimer: Los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama de éste corto relato es mía.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Mi amada Bella.

Cada día me cuesta más seguir adelante, lo cual me causa una ansiedad que incluso me agota. Te echo de menos, y a mi familia, aunque no puedo volver a su lado. No. Con ello solo conseguiría hacerles sufrir más. Es mejor para todos que sigamos adelante por separado, aunque a veces me cueste creer en mis propias palabras.

Que estarás haciendo? Espero que disfrutar de la adolescencia, del instituto, de tus amigos… amigos… lo que daría por tener uno a mi lado. Aunque esa ausencia queda un poco cubierta por la gente del lugar. He conocido a gente muy interesante aunque, como me marcharé en breve, no quiero entablar lazos afectivos con ninguno de ellos, eso solo acaba causando más dolor. El pan de cada día en mi vida. Yo, causando dolor.

No pude evitarlo más y llamé a Emmet. Me conmovió mucho el tono de emoción que inundaba su voz. Mi corazón muerto pareció latir ante sus palabras. Me añoraba tanto como yo a él.

Como hemos llegado a éste punto? Ah, si! yo y mi egoísmo.

Por mi, nuestra vida cambió de un momento a otro, y todo por culpa de mis instintos humanos. Instintos que no volveré dejar de aflorar. Nunca.

Se feliz.


	6. Cuatro meses

**Disclaimer: Los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama de éste corto relato es mía.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Mi amada Bella.

Hoy he soñado contigo.

Lo se, es prácticamente imposible, dado que yo no duermo, pero al cerrar los ojos, bajo la luz de la luna, vi tu rostro.

Me sonrías, al menos eso creí al principio, pero pronto me di cuenta de que tu preciosa sonrisa no iba dirigida a mí, sino a un muchacho que estaba a tu lado. No vi su rostro, pero mi egoísmo y mis celos volvieron a aflorar.

No permito que estés a mi lado pero tampoco quiero que estés con él, aunque parece que ello te hace feliz.

Estoy enloqueciendo o, tal vez, es mi deseo de que seas feliz lo que provoca que esas imágenes vengan a mi cabeza?

En definitiva, creo que si que estoy loco. Loco por ti.

Se feliz.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ya solo quedan tres capítulos más, que también espero que os gusten.**

*******

**De nuevo te vi y, a fin, no me dolió.**

*******

**Livia Scofield Miller.**


	7. Ya he perdido la cuenta del tiempo

**Disclaimer: Los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama de éste corto relato es mía.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Mi amada Bella.

Tengo un mal presentimiento. Algo en mi interior me dice que corres un grave peligro, que algo no anda bien. Tengo unas enormes ganas de regresar a tu lado, pero no puedo. Hice una promesa.

No. No puede ser.

Acabo de recibir una llamada, pero no puedo creer lo que he oído.

Me niego a creerlo.

Tú nunca harías eso, verdad? Prometiste que te mantendrías a salvo. Yo… yo… necesito comprobar algo. Necesito comprobar que lo que me ha dicho Rosalie no es más que uno de sus crueles embustes. Tú… tú no puedes estar muerta. Alice me lo habría dicho.

Según Rosalie, Alice te vio saltar por un acantilado. Tú nunca harías eso, no es cierto? Tú nunca te suicidarías.

No, no lo has hecho. Estoy seguro.

Creo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Vuelvo a estar aquí.**

**Si hay faltas de ortografía, lo siento. El teclado va a su bola.**

*******

**Te volví a ver. Me alegra decir que, al fin, sentí indiferencia. Solo sentí cariño, por los años que hace que nos conocemos.**

*******

**Livia Scofield Miller**


	8. Dos días para reecontrarnos en algún lug

**Disclaimer: Los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama de éste corto relato es mía.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Mi amada Bella.

Llamé a Alice hace apenas unos segundos, pero el teléfono estaba fuera de servicio, así que, después de mucho pensarlo, decidí llamar a tu casa.

Me contestó una voz que tardé en reconocer. No me atreví a preguntar por ti directamente, así que pregunté por Charlie, haciéndome pasar por mi amado padre, ya que no me atreví a identificarme.

Preparando el funeral, me dijo con un gran dolor en la voz, lo cual partió mi corazón de piedra en mil pedazos.

Lo has hecho!!

Como has podido? Es que no sabes que yo no puedo seguir adelante sin ti?

Estos meses pude seguir adelante porque sabía que estabas bien, aunque lejos de mí. Pero ahora todo es distinto.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Otra vez estoy aquí.**

**Ya solo queda un capitulo más, que espero que no os desagrade.**

*******

**Sin ti no soy nada.**

*******

**Livia Scofield Miller.**


	9. Cada vez más cerca de ti

**Disclaimer: Los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama de éste corto relato es mía.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Mi amada Bella.

He tomado una decisión. No ha sido difícil, ya que lo único que deseo es vivir contigo y al no ser eso posible, seguiré tu destino e iré a presentarme antes los únicos que pueden ayudarme a lograr mi cometido.

Me marcho a Italia para nunca volver.

Espero poder encontrarme contigo y tenerte a mi lado, aunque ya no pueda ser en vida.

Espero y ansío que las cosas en las que cree Carlisle sean ciertas y el cielo exista, ya que es el único lugar en el que podríamos reencontrarnos. Y deseo que los Vulturis no se demoren en acabar con una existencia sin sentido, ya que eso sería mi, llamémosla vida, sin ti.

Eternamente tuyo, Edward.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Terminé. **

**Espero no haber decepcionado.**

*******

**Siempre tuya.**

*******

**Livia Scofield Miller.**


	10. Juntos

**Disclaimer: Los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama de éste corto relato es mía.**

………………………………………………………………………………………**................**

Querida Bella.

Cuando recuerdo lo sucedido y lo que estuve a punto de hacer… bueno, lo que hice, siento un gran dolor en mi corazón de piedra.

Pedí que acabaran con mi vida y, gracias a Dios, no me lo concedieron. No me contenté con esa decisión y decidí acabar rápidamente. Decidí exponerme ante los humanos para que los Vulturis acabaran conmigo. Estuve a punto de cometer el mayor error de mi larga vida, pero gracias a un ¿milagro? apareciste y me salvaste, otra vez.

Como olvidar ese momento, como no pensar en ello, cuando ahora estoy aquí, a tú lado, acariciando tu rostro, mirando al fruto de nuestro amor. Mi pequeña Renesmee y mi pequeña Bella.

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces? Mejor no pensarlo. Mejor pensar en lo que sucederá a partir de ahora y en que hay una nueva vida ante nosotros.

Yo, padre. Quien lo hubiera dicho. Y pensar que si mi "vida" hubiera terminado, ésta perfecta criatura no hubiera nacido. Me odio por haber pensado en ello.

Bueno, al menos, al final todo ha salido bien. Los vulturis vinieron, si, pero se marcharon y nos dejaron en paz. Pero hasta cuando? Mejor no pensar en ello. Pensemos en lo felices que somos ahora y en lo que nos amamos. Yo te amo más que a mi vida, pero eso ya lo sabes. Pero te lo seguiré demostrando el resto de la eternidad.

Te quiero.

Siempre tuyo.

Edward.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno, la historia ya estaba terminada, pero pensé en una reflexión de Edward al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de perderse por su repentina decisión.**

**Espero que no os disguste éste capítulo sorpresa.**

*******

**Espero que te des cuenta de que estás jugando con fuego. Reacciona, o perderás.**

*******

**Livia Scofield Miller.**


End file.
